You Are My Life Now
by maaaiara
Summary: E se Edward e sua família fossem todos humanos sempre? O que será que aconteceria? E se logo após Bella voltar a Forks, Edward fosse embora com sua família? A história toda diferente dos quatro livros em um só, só que muito diferente também!
1. Prólogo

Isabella Marie Swan, prazer. Caso queira saber, o que duvido ser da sua conta, já que Jasper, meu irmão, me obrigou a escrever neste diário (_Jasper_! Vê se pode, Jasper!) e parece que ele mexeu com minhas emoções para consegui-lo, mas, voltando ao assunto, eu sou uma garota normal, de 12 anos, muito, mas muito desastrada, que pode até cair na superfície mais plana e lisinha da face da terra.

Bom, neste exato momento estou indo do Arizona para Forks, uma cidadezinha do interior, para morar com Charlie, meu pai. Ele e minha mãe se divorciaram há muito tempo atrás, nem lembro direito. Mas a única coisa que me lembro é que logo após que meu pai e Renée se casaram, ela me teve e fomos embora. Jazz é meu irmão adotivo, pois Renée achava que me sentia 'sozinha', e resolveu adotar um _menino_, sendo que ele tem 16.

E desde então eu e Jazz passamos todo verão na casa de Charlie, mas faz dois anos que não vamos até lá vê-lo. Então essa oportunidade é perfeita, pois minha mãe se casou novamente, e estou sendo, digamos, 'um trabalho a mais' para ela. Além do mais, quero ver também meus amigos de 'infância', Alice, Edward e Emmett. Bom, é claro que estou com mais saudade de Edward, porque tinha uma paixonite. Mas sinto falta de todos. Mas Jasper _finge_ que sente saudades dos outros, mas sente mais saudade de Alice.

Eu e Jazz não temos nada em comum. Ele é loiro, musculoso, magro (mas não excessivamente) bonito de olhos castanhos mais profundos que a minha vó **(\ok, ok, exagerei/)**, enquanto eu sou morena, com cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos da mesma cor, baixa, excessivamente magra, e me acho feia.

Como disse antes, estou indo para Forks, uma cidade onde não tem nada além de verde, verde e mais verde. Todos por lá se conhecem e não tem nenhuma novidade, então é meio claro que os filhos do Chefe Swan serão o centro das atenções por bastante tempo.

O que será que Jasper está fazendo?, pensei. Olhei para ele. Encarava o nada, como sempre. Esse meu irmão era muito estranho. Adorava encarar o nada e ficar pensando, e quando não fazia isso, ria das minhas palhaçadas de tropeçar o tempo todo ou tentava adivinhar minhas emoções.

- Jasper? – perguntei.

- Sim, Bells? – ele olhou para mim enquanto falava.

- Quanto tempo falta de viagem?

- Mais oito horas – ele disse, com os olhos cheios de infelicidade. Nossa, que estranho, estava espelhando a minha expressão.

- E Jasper?

- Sim?

- O que está pensando? – perguntei. Estava curiosa mesmo.

- Estava lembrando de quando conhecemos a Alice – Jasper era apaixonado por Alice, só não admitia. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. – E Edward e Emmett – Continuou rapidamente, esperando que não tivesse percebido o seu momento de hesitação.

- Ah. Ok.

Bom, pelo menos _agora_ tinha sobre o que pensar.


	2. A chegada

**Geeente, deixem reviews, por favor, e façam essa nova autora twilight feliz! :D**

--

Eu era nova naquela escola de primeira série aqui em Forks, o primeiro ano que decidi viver um tempo um pouco maior com Charlie. Eu não conhecia ninguém, portanto, sentei sozinha em uma daquelas grandes mesas. Estava absorta em meus desenhos quando ouvi uma cadeira sendo movida ao meu lado. Olhei para ver quem era.

Era a menina mais linda que já tinha visto em todos os meus seis anos. Ela era pequenina, um pouco menor que eu, com feições de elfo, mas lindas para sua idade. Seu cabelo era na altura dos ombros, mas de alguma forma conseguia que os fios apontassem para todas as direções.

- Olá – disse a menina. Ela tinha uma voz incrivelmente melodiosa e parecia que cantava. – Sou Alice. E você quem é? Parece que é nova que nem eu, não fala com ninguém!

- Sou Bella. – disse timidamente. Para uma menina de seis anos, ela falava demais!

- Olá Bella, quer vir sentar comigo e com meus irmãos? – ela sorriu um sorriso deslumbrante, impossível não concordar.

- Tudo bem.

Ela me levou para uma mesa mais afastada, onde se sentavam outros dois meninos: os irmãos dela. Um deles era grande, não parecia que tinha seis anos, com músculos apenas se formando. Me lembro de ter me perguntado como seriam quando crescessem. O mesmo tinha cachos pretos e olhos castanhos claros, meio esverdeados. O outro era um menino magricela, sem músculos, mas ainda bonito. Ele tinha cabelos cor de bronze, descabelados, os olhos verde-esmeralda encarando tudo com muita profundidade.

- Oi de novo – disse Alice. – Geeeente? – ela disse quando eles não notaram sua presença. Eles ouviram dessa vez e se viraram para ver quem os chamara. – Essa é Bella, a menina nova.

- Olá. – disseram em ussínuo.

- Oi. – respondi.

Passou-se a aula inteira e ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos do menino cabelo cor de bronze. Alice, logo após que sentei em sua mesa, me apresentou eles: o mais musculoso era Emmett, e logo descobri que era super brincalhão e fazia piada com tudo. O outro, o magricela de cabelos cor de bronze, era Edward, e pelo visto era tímido que nem eu. Quem mais comandava a conversa era Alice, que tagarelava sobre tudo com Emmett, que por sua vez fazia piada com tudo o que ela dizia.

Os dias se passaram, com a mesma rotina, até que tive que ir embora (mamãe queria ter seu tempo comigo). Disse adeus, e foi mais difícil do que esperava, principalmente por causa de Edward. Gostava muito dele. Mas assim se foi, e tive que _prometer _que voltaria no próximo ano. E voltei. Voltei todos os anos seguidos, só que com Jazz em minha companhia. Até que Renée decidiu deixar Charlie um tempo sozinho, para poder ficar um pouco mais comigo e com Jasper.

--

- Bella? Bella, chegamos. – Jasper me acordou do meu transe.

- Amh? – eu estava grogue, e quando fico assim, parece que tenho problema mental. Mas só fico assim depois de dormir. Ai, O QUE SERÁ QUE ACONTECEU?

- Parece que você dormiu. – ele soltou um risinho. - Anda, vamos, temos que sair do avião.

Ai. Meu. Deus. Me assustei agora. Eu falo quando durmo. O que será que tinha dito?

- O que eu disse?

- Nada demais, só o nome do _seu_ Edward. – dessa vez não reprimiu o riso, soltou uma gargalhada mesmo.

- Ok, ok, pare de rir de mim.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Passou-se mais uma hora de carro, sem eu nem Jasper falarmos nada. Esse é o legal de Jasper, temos muitos momentos em silêncio, e nenhum silêncio constrangedor. Por fim chegamos a Forks. Eu estava meio nervosa, porque não víamos eles a muito, muito tempo (2 anos) e estava com medo de que eles não me reconhecessem. Porque eu tinha dez da última vez que vim para cara, e nossa, de acordo com Jasper eu mudei bastante. Enquanto isso, pareceu que Jazz notou meu nervosismo e apertou minha mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse. Parecia confiante.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, chegamos à casa de Charlie. Não tinha mudado nada. Eu e Jazz pegamos nossas coisas no porta-malas. Parecia que Charlie não estava em casa. Sorte que nós tinhamos uma chave reserva. Abrimos a porta, ligamos a luz e eu notei que em cima do balcão tinha um pedaço de papel. Fui até lá. Era de Charlie.

- Jasper. Aqui tem um bilhete de Charlie. - chamei-o.

Ele veio até mim e educadamente retirou o bilhete de minha mão.

- Oh. Ok. Ããã, Bella, você já leu o bilhete? - Fiz que não com a cabeça. - Então acho melhor você ler.

E me passou o bilhete. Olhei para ele, dizia:

_Crianças, eu sei que quando vocês chegarem não estarei em casa, emergência no trabalho._

_Portanto quero que saibam que eu sinto muitíssimo não estar aí para lhes dar as boas vindas mas lhes darei de qualquer jeito, então, bem vindos._

_Bom, era para ser surpresa, mas em conseqüência à urgência no trabalho não será mais. Então quero que às oito horas de hoje vocês vão à casa dos Cullen (Jasper, caso não se lembre, pergunte à Bella, ela sabe) para um jantar de boas vindas. Eu não poderei ir, mas seus amigos e o Dr. Carlisle e Esme estarão lá para ajudá-los com tudo. Se vocês tiverem com algum problema ou alguma dificuldade em se ajustar, liguem para Alice (número da Alice)_

_Obrigado novamente por terem vindo, amo vocês,_

_Charlie._

- Ah. Legal. Casa dos Cullen. Às oito. Maravilha. - eu disse, fingindo entusiasmo. Suspirei.

- Bella? Você pode me emprestar seu celular? O meu está sem bateria e eu queria ligar para Alica para nos ajudar aqui.

- Ah. Ok. - Passei meu celular à ele. - Tem certeza que é só para ajudar com a mudança? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Ããã, sim? - ele sorriu. Sorri também. Era impossível resistir a aquele sorriso amigável.

Ele pegou meu celular e discou o número. Deve ter chamado umas 3 vezes, porque Jasper sempre fica impaciente quando não atendem nas duas primeiras chamadas. Jasper colocou no alto-falante. Então alguém falou:

- Alô? - disse uma voz melodiosa, musical.

- Alice? Alice, é você? - Jasper estava quase chorando de emoção.

- Jasper? Vocês já chegaram? Bella? Bella está aí? AI MEU DEUS! Nós não esperávamos vocês antes das três! - olhei para o relógio. Uma da tarde. Uau, como o tempo passou rápido.

- Alice! - Jasper a cortou, fazendo-a parar com o seu discurso de_ início _de tagarelice. - Você pode vir aqui nos ajudar com as coisas da mudança?

- Sim, sim! Estou a caminho, tchau! - e assim seja! E então ela desligou o telefone.

Cinco minutos depois, alguém toca a campainha. Eu estava indo atender, mais precisamente no meio da cozinha, quando um vulto aparece na minha frente e me impede. Era Jazz (quem mais seria?) e faz linguagem labial 'eu atendo e você sabe o porquê'. Então ele foi em direção à porta e a abriu. Lá estava uma menina muito baixa, que estava muito impaciente, quase pulando de alegria.

- JASPER! - ela gritou e se jogou em seus braços. Passou-se vários minutos antes de alguém - que não fui eu - pigarrear tão alto que levei um susto. Foi só então que eu notei que tinha outras duas pessoas atrás da porta. Um era grandalhão, cachos pretos e olhos negros. Parecia ter uns 18 anos, mas eu sabia que tinha só 13 ou 14, porque tinha que ser _Emmett_. O outro era um menino alto, um pouco alto demais para a idade, musculoso, mas nem tanto, com cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verde esmeralda. Aparenteva 15 anos, mas eu tinha certeza que ele tinha 12. Aquele devia ser Edward, porque seus cabelos e seus olhos eram as únicas coisas que pareciam com o Edward de _antes_ e o de _depois_.

- Ah. Desculpe. - murmurou Alice, constrangida. Mas logo se recompôs. - BELLA! - gritou e se atirou em meus braços. Pelo lado de sua cabeça consegui ver Emmett e Edward entrando e cumprimentando Jazz, que lhes mostrava o caminho da sala. - Ah, Bella, que saudades eu senti, nem sabe. Bem, vamos por aqui nos sentar na sala. - O que ela estava fazendo? me mostrando o caminho da_ minha_ sala na _minha_ casa? - Bella, sente-se. - sentei-me. - Então qual as novidades? Além de terem vindo para Forks, é claro.

Enquanto Alice começava a tagarelar, eu olhei para os outros na sala. Só então notei que era_ Edward_ sentado ao meu lado. Entao tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. Alice havia parado de falar _momentâneamente_, e então Edward olhou para mim. Alice olhava para mim e para Edward com um sorriso diabólico. E eu ouvi um grito, algo parecido com 'BELLA' numa voz estrondosa. Então alguém caiu sobre mim, me abraçando apertado, como um abraço de urso, e soube imediatamente quem era.

- Emmett! - eu gastei quase todo meu ar dizendo isso. Eu quase não conseguia respirar. - Emm, me deixe respirar!

- Ah, desculpe. - ele me soltou. - Então, como estão as coisas?

- Ótimas, agora que finalmente vi vocês. - e dei um falso soco em seu ombro. Ele, é claro, fez outra piada, se atirando em cima de Edward, apertando o ombro e fazendo cara de dor. - Ei, ei pare. - E tirei ele de cima de Edward. Minha pele roçou brevemente em na sua, e senti ele se arrepiar. - Ããã, Jazz, acho melhor começarmos a desempacotar todas as coisas que você trouxe, se quiser terminar antes do pôr-do-sol.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo. - Claro. Emmett, vou precisar de sua ajuda, Alice, você ajuda a Bella - ela olhou para ele com uma careta que dizia obviamente: quero passar mais tempo com você, e não _longe_ de você. Emmett abafou um risinho. - sabe como é, com essas coisas de mulher. Edward, hum, você pode ajudar quem quiser. - e me lançou um olhar indecifrável. É claro que Jasper saba que eu gostava de Edward. Sempre sabia minhas emoções. - Ok, ao trabalho agora.

- Vamos Bella. - disse Alice. Eu me levantei e saí correndo atrás dela. Entramos no meu quarto, e quando ela ia começar a falar, ouvimos uma batida à porta.

_Tough_, _tough_, _tough_.


	3. ATENÇÃO!

Gente! aaai, eu sinto _muuitíssimo _pelo atraso da fic, mas sabe como é, aulas, e agora eu tô ajudando na tradução das fic's Moonless Night e Brincando com o Fogo; mas agora as aulas acabaram (GRAÇAS A DEUS!), e gente, eu vou começar a postar uma vez por semana.

O próximo capítulo eu vou postar daqui a uma semana, no _máximo_. E eu _realmente _sinto muito pelo atraso.

Beijos, Maiara.


End file.
